


starring role

by capeofstorm



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Caught watching porn, Dubious Consent, M/M, MI6!Yassen, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: Kink meme de-anon:Ian's friend Yassen catches his teenage nephew Alex jerking off to gay porn and decides to get hands-on.What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	starring role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/gifts).



Yassen opens the door to Ian’s house with the key he was given. The downstairs is quiet, no sign of Alex and Yassen is ready to turn around and leave when he hears it.

A moan, loud and long and then, “Good boy, you’re taking my dick so well.”

Yassen is up the stairs before he can think about it, heading to Alex’s room and - 

Stops, right in the doorway, feeling like all the air was punched out of his lungs.

Alex is lounging on his bed, naked as the day he was born, his laptop next to him, his hand fisting his cock as he watched porn. Yassen glances at the computer screen briefly, takes in the two men, a twink and an older guy who’s getting his dick sucked. That would explain it.

 _Suck my dick, baby boy, yeah, like that,_ the older man in porn says and is that Russian accent Yassen hears?

Yassen leans against the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, his dick uncomfortably hard in his jeans as he takes in the sight in front of him. Alex is panting, his hips rutting up into his fist, his other hand pinching one of his nipples. Yassen wonders how long it will take Alex to notice him. He’ll enjoy the view while he can. All that golden skin on display, firm muscle, a dusting of hair leading down from Alex’s belly button...

Alex bites his lip, tightens his grip on his cock, a moan escaping him as the twink in the video deep throats the Russian guy. Yassen moves his hand to his cock, squeezing briefly before crossing his arms against his chest again.

“Which one do you imagine you are, Alex?” He asks, his voice quiet and rumbly but loud enough to be heard over the porn.

Alex startles, his head whipping to the side, his eyes growing wide when he spots Yassen standing in the doorway. He grabs a pillow from the bed and covers himself, colour rising up his chest, neck, high on his cheeks. Yassen had to restrain himself from crowding him in, following that blush with his teeth.

Yassen sucks his teeth. "Don't stop on my account."

Alex seems frozen, the porn playing in the background, the Russian man groaning loudly and theatrically as he comes all over the twink’s face. Yassen gazes at Alex steadily.

The video ends and another one begins, music blaring as two guys - the same ones - appear on the screen. The older man is dressed in all black, the younger one is wearing nothing but booty shorts and chains across his chest. The Russian tugs on the chains until the twink kneels, _You’ve been a bad boy, Alexei._

It’s this that makes Alex snap out of it and lunge for his laptop. He grabs the lid of the laptop - 

“Don’t.”

Alex’s hand hovers over the lid, his eyes not quite meeting Yassen’s. Yassen moves into the room, slow steady steps until he sits down next to Alex on the bed. He can feel the warmth of Alex’s skin against his jeans; it takes every ounce of discipline not to just lean in and _take_.

Yassen reaches over, his hand over Alex’s and angles the laptop so that they both can see.

“Did Ian give you the porn talk, Alexei?” He asks, deliberately using the nickname from the video because he has a fair idea of which one of the men Alex imagines himself to be.

Alex shakes his head, unusually quiet. He avoids Yassen’s gaze, his face growing redder and grips the pillow tighter to his lap.

"It's different in real life.” Yassen says, his pointer finger skimming up Alex’s forearm, up to his shoulder, clavicle, the little hollow beneath his throat. In the background, the twink is gagging on the Russian’s dick, harsh gurgles and whines spilling from his lips. “Why don't I show you." 

“What - Yassen -”

Yassen shushes him. He takes the pillow from Alex’s lap, satisfied that the boy’s cock is still flushed and hard, precome beading on the head. He takes Alex in his hand, hot, soft skin filling his calloused grip. Alex’s cock is damp with his precome, easing the steady drag of Yassen’s hand. Yassen flicks his gaze to Alex’s face, notes the way Alex is biting his lips, flash of teeth on plump redness making his cock jerk in his jeans.

 _I’ll cover you in my come until you remember who you belong to_ , the older man in the video croons.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to come all over Yassen’s hand, a low groan spilling from his lips as he curls in on himself, shaking.

“Good boy,” Yassen praises him. “But look what you’ve done.”

He brings his come-covered hand to Alex’s lips. Alex finally meets his eye, his gaze questioning.

"Clean me up," Yassen rasps.

“What? That’s -”

“You made a mess, you should clean it up.”

Alex furrows his brow and stares at Yassen’s hand. He leans in closer, wrinkling his nose and licks the side of Yassen’s palm quickly. Yassen lets out a groan at the sight of Alex’s tongue, his cock throbbing in his jeans enough to drive him mad.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never tasted your come, Alex. I know you better than that.” He rests his fingers against Alex’s lips. Alex opens his mouth and Yassen pushes his fingers in, cataloguing the heat and wetness of Alex’s mouth at the back of his mind for later. “I bet you you love it, tasting yourself on my skin.”

The sound of skin on skin blares from the laptop speaker, grunts and moans joining them.

Alex closes his eyes, his tongue slipping between Yassen’s fingers, caressing the webbing there. Yassen curls his fingers in Alex’s mouth, pressing on his tongue, his knuckles scraping against Alex’s teeth. Alex makes a noise at the back of his throat and pulls back, gasping for breath.

"It's good manners to reciprocate when someone gives you a hand job, Alex,” Yassen tells him, grabbing his chin and forcing eye contact. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

Yassen watches as Alex’s eyelashes flutter on his cheeks. Alex shakes his head gently enough that he doesn’t dislodge Yassen’s hand on his chin.

 _Ooooh, Daddy, harder!_ The twink in the porn whines. Alex jerks away from the laptop, as if slapped.

“You’re not going to tell Ian, are you?” Alex asks quietly, his teeth worrying his lips.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Yassen unzips his jeans, parts the flap of his boxer briefs and pulls his cock out, squeezing it for relief. Alex is staring at his cock, his breath coming fast and harsh, his own dick filling again. Yassen takes Alex’s hand and puts it where he wants it, Alex’s fingers a warm pressure.

"Feels different when it's someone else's, doesn't it?"

Alex nods, his hold on Yassen’s cock tentative. He strokes him once, twice.

"Can I-?"

Yassen nods, hoping Alex will grip him tighter. But of course Alex doesn’t do what’s expected of him and instead leans in, taking the head of Yassen’s cock between his lips and sucking, his cheeks hollowing.Yassen thrusts into his mouth, a surprised moan escaping his lips. Alex pulls back and coughs.

"You can suck me another time. Come here." Yassen hauls Alex into his lap, grinds their hips together. Alex is all awkward, naked limbs splayed over Yassen who’s still fully clothed. Alex puts his arms around Yassen’s neck, plastering himself to Yassen’s chest.

 _Oh yes, it’s so big, please, please, it’s so big, I can’t take it_ , the twink in the video babbles as his older lover fucks him raw.

Alex bites his lip.

"It is big," he mutters with a cheeky smile. 

Yassen chuckles, palms Alex's ass, kneading the soft globes he’s been dreaming about at night. Alex levers himself in Yassen’s lap, falling into rhythm, grinding their cocks together.

"Good boy, you're doing well," Yassen praises him. 

Alex moans, his head on Yassen’s shoulder. He nudges Yassen’s head and kisses him clumsily, too much tongue and teeth. Yassen groans, squeezing Alex’s ass as he takes control of the kiss, his tongue sliding into Alex’s mouth, a mimicry of what he wants to do with his dick.

He grasps both of their cocks in his hand, squeezing and feeling pleased at the full body shiver that goes through Alex. He jerks them off fast and tight, their kiss more of an open mouthed slide of tongues now.

“Please, Yassen, I’m so close, please, please, _please_ ,” Alex chants against his lips.

He comes first, using his come to jerk Alex off. Alex isn’t far behind, broken moan spilling from his lips as he leans against Yassen, panting hard.

Yassen presses a kiss to Alex’s neck, his hand stroking Alex’s back soothingly. 

“Are you alright?” He noses at the edge of Alex’s hair, licking the line of sweat that gathered there.

“Oh yeah,” Alex replies and pulls away, wincing at the sight of the mess between them.

Yassen reaches for Alex’s discarded T-shirt and wipes them clean. He closes the lid of the laptop and nudges it further away. He manhandles Alex on the bed and holds him close, stretching out next to him.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I came here."

Alex snorts, "I’d say."

Yassen gives into the temptation to place a few biting kisses on Alex’s collarbone, enjoying the way Alex clings to him, his leg coming to rest over Yassen’s hip.

"Ian is away for a few more nights. Do you want me to stay?" He presses the question into Alex’s skin.

It’s Alex who presses closer this time, his hand moving to the back of Yassen’s hair, nudging him until Yassen looks up.

“You said something about sucking you another time.” Alex drags his nails down the back of Yassen’s neck. “I definitely want to do that.”

Yassen groans and closes his eyes. “My refractory period is longer than that of men in porn.”

“Don’t worry, old man,” Alex quips and moans as Yassen slaps him on the ass. “I think I can keep us entertained.”

**Earlier that day**

Uncle Ian, 2.37pm  
Back at the weekend, Yas will drop by at 6 to check in on you.

Me, 2.39pm  
Okay, thanks for letting me know!


End file.
